


Start of Something New

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on 'my favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little test run of me writing Sterek since I normally write Larry and Stydia or different sites.

Derek thought that by taking a 7am English class would help it to become a morning person, but instead it was just making him despise the one subject he loved. His professor is a old man that talked so monotone that Derek has a serious problem keeping track of what he should be learning.

As Derek waits for the rest of the students and the professor to arrive a lanky kid takes the seat next to him. He tries to glare at the kid in hopes that he would get up and move so Derek could be by himself. The kid didn't appear bothered by Derek's glaring like most people were. The kid pulled out a blue monster energy drink and poured it into his cup of coffee before looking Derek in the eye and lifting up his sugar and caffeine combination.

"I'm going to die." The kid says before chugging the drink down while Derek watched with wide eyes. The kid sat his cup back on the table and smiled at Derek.

"I'm Stiles." He tells Derek who now notices that Stiles is actually really good looking.

"Uh how in the world did you manage to drink that?" Derek questions and Stiles laughs. Derek decides that he really likes Stiles' laugh.

"Well you see the coffee was cold so it's not like I burnt my mouth or anything and my buddy Scott and I have been mixing drinks and food together since we were young so the taste was nothing that I couldn't handle."

The professor walks in at that moment and Stiles seems to actually listening to what he is saying. Derek takes it as his opportunity to check Stiles out, he takes the time to count every mole on Stiles' face that he can he see and look at the way his nose is ever so slightly. Derek decides that Stiles is probably the only one who could pull off those moles and nose and make it work for him. His hair is messy and ruffled in a way that it looks like Stiles just rolled out of bed and put on the first thing he saw, which is a pretty good assumption considering the winkles in his flannel. 

When the class finally ends and as Derek is getting ready to leave and go back to bed Stiles stops him.

"So hey I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee with me, not like a date just you know like two strangers getting to know each other." Stiles pauses and looks at Derek. "Unless you know you want it to be a date which would be totally cool with me because you're like super hot like look at those cheek bones. This is going to be so awkward if you're not even into dudes or already have someone which what was I thinking a guy like you is definitely not single. I'm just gonna go, goodbye." 

"Stiles wait, I um like coffee." Derek says blushing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Really?" Stiles ask eyes lighting up

"Yeah and uh I don't have a boyfriend so I would really like this to be a date."

"Sweet and I just realized I don't even know your name."

"You probably should know someone's name before asking them out Stiles, I could be wanted for multiple murders or something." Derek laughs

"My dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills and you don't look like the murdering type."

"I've been told differently and your dad is Sheriff Stilinski? I'm Derek Hale by the way." Stiles just looks at Derek for a few minutes.

"Dude you're Derek Hale? Shit man I have a date with Derek Hale, I used to have the biggest crush on you. I went to like most of your basketball games with Scott to watch you play. I didn't even recognize you at like all. Scott is so not going to believe this."

"Wait is Scott the guy with the floppy hair and crooked jaw? I think I remember seeing you all, you were a few grades behind me." Derek asks

"Yeah that's Scott except now he lost the hair, so do you wanna start heading to get that coffee now?"

"Yeah I'd really like that." Derek smiles and leads the way to where his Camaro is parked.

"Shit this is your car? I have a date with Derek Hale who owns a Camaro am I dreaming?"

As he is driving Derek looks at Stiles and smiles and thinks that this could be the start of something new.


End file.
